JLA: The lost of Batman
by BatsyLady
Summary: Batman has been kidnapped while the justice league attempts to save him, something changes something big changes, can Batman coup with these new changes within himself or will he finally go insane?- Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hi, its Cherri, I've had inside my head a Batman torture story for a long time I don't want to give to much away so just read please -I'll give you a cookie with the bat-sign on it :D-

Prologue------------------

Batman felt awful, his insides felt like they were being ripped. His arms and legs were clamped in a eagle position. He was cold, hungry and in pain. He knew what happened, and he knew something was very wrong, that was a gut feeling that never goes away when you know something bad is happening or going to happen he would say both of them where possibilities

"Enjoying yourself Batman or should I say...

Chapter 1-------------------

It felt so long since I had been Clark or had any sleep, I've been so busy with looking for Batman and keeping crime on the low. It felt like a year had pasted since I got that call over the mike

_"Superman, Superman come in Superman" My friend Jo'nn calls over the mike "This is Superman" I answer stopping to stand on a building so I don't run into anything (because I have done that before while answering the intercom)_

"_Batman missing" My eyes widen, Batman missing,no way..._

"_What?, How? Where? When? Who?" I reply into the mike, hey it was the first thing that came to my mind and I wanted to learn as much as I could about this case_

"_Batman is missing, Probably either Kidnapped or he is mad at us, If I knew where he was I wouldn't say he is missing, Probably a week ago, who? if kidnapped could be a number of people." _

"_So what do we do?" I question "We investigate, Superman I am going to teleport you to the watchtower we'll partner up and go from there"_

That had been a three days ago, still no trace of Batman not that we had much time looking, we still had giant crime fighting things to do.

Watchtower Little Round Table

I sat at the table, Flash Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Jo'nn, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Batgirl and Robin were all sitting with me.

"Any leads?" I question looking around. No one answers, I assume there has been no leads. Thats not good,

"I have a theory" I hear over from the Teen Titans part of the table, I realize Robin was speaking not surprising he had a theory, he is the son of Batman "I believe we are looking in the wrong places, what if now this is a big what if, What if Batman was kidnapped by aliens, no offense Jo'nn, Starfire, Hawkgirl, and Superman."

"What makes you say that" John Stewart aka Green Lantern asks

"Well, even in other planets people have heard of Batman and sooner or later they were going to want that power for themselves, or they could be holding him hostage, so we have help them or something of that sort."

"Yes, on my home planet we had heard of this legendary Man of the Bat" Starfire chimes in. I take in Robin's suggestion, it is very plausible.

"I say we try it" Green Lantern spoke up before I could get a word in, though he kinda took the words out of my mouth.

"Where do we start.." Wonder Woman looks at me for suggestions

"The only place that would kidnap someone...Apokolips"

A/n zomg its finished sorry for the cliff hanger so you read it now here is your cookie – hands lovely reader a cookie – Please review and tell me if I should continue it


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:HI Chapter 2 of JLA: Lost of the Bat, people gave me reviews and I give them the next chapter partly focused the on torture of the Bat variety :D

Batman P.O.V

I hated to admit, god I hate admit anything, I hated admitting I was a human that sometimes I needed...help and as much as I hate to admit it, I need help. I can't fly, I can't breathe in space, I don't have a spacesuit, I'm useless, I sound overconfidence and I come across as overconfidence, I'm always messing up, I'm always getting myself into some form of trouble I need help with. I hate it. Short and simple I hate it. I feel like I let my parents down, like I got caught in the cookie jar, that awful feeling,

I'm weak... I have a mind, but I have no superpowers. A rich kid with a bunch of problems thats all. I can't help people, I cause more problems, I'll fall into some stupid trap and I'll need rescuing. I'm not physically strong, so I can't break the bonds that trap has me in. I just so weak...

"So look how far the Batman has fallen" oh that voice..I'd been blindfolded on the first day, I don't even know where are I am. I know that voice is right. I've fallen completely

"Helpless,weak,a nuisance" he stabbed me while staying these words. I almost scream, almost I didn't, well on that one the next one he stabbed on my spine well near it, it still hurt like shit, I scream. I had ignored the pain until about 2 days ago, you cannot ignored this pain forever, I know he didn't have to say anything I knew...I knew I was useless

"Get the prisoner for the operation!" Operation? It can't hurt anymore than this.....Thats my last thought as I fall into darkness.

On Earth Batgirl P.O.V

Dad been asking where Batman is, I told him he's doing a research project up in the north and left me in charge, I don't think he believes me, in fact I wouldn't believe I want to tell Dad that Batman may be in space or that he may be being torture for information for revenge. God, so many possibility, I almost feel like crying, no crying wouldn't save Bruce though I think I'm the only one who cares none of the others seem to. Superman does act concerned but I think he is still to grasp the concept Batman the Batman is missing. The rest of them seem as a weak person that needs help in there spare time and I know they think its a waste of time, they think he's de..oh I can't even think it!

"Babs whats wrong?" I turn to face Nightwing, he doesn't miss Batman, he practically hates Batman, and Bruce doesn't have a clue what he did wrong. I had fallen on my knees about to sob

"Babs..."

"Go away, Dick you wouldn't care anyway" I actually have broken down sobbing by now, He leans down and tries to hug me, I push him away

"Babs.." I start shouting at him, that Batman is missing I don't know what I said but his eyes softend and he leaned down to hug me again, this time I let him

"I do care, Babs I do care but I grew up around Bruce, well..you learn to show you emotions differently" I look at him, I know what he said was true, Bruce didn't know the word happy or love he knew that you felt better when you were happy or love but he couldn't tell you what he was feeling, he was emotionally stunted when his parents died. I look at the sky, it was dawn. I'd been crying on Dick's shoulder for most of the night. His costume was soaking wet with my tears and he looked cramped from sitting in that crouching position

"Thanks Dick, thanks a lot I owe you" I wipe my tears, I'm done crying, I decided if only me and Dick care, we'll find Bruce Wayne and we'll find the Batman even if the last thing we do.

A/N: Omg I had such a hard time writing this chapter...but its finished! - gives cookie to all readers! - I luv you guys I really do!


	3. Chapter 3

In the dark part of his mind (which was a lot of his mind) he knew they weren't coming. His kids hated him, his friends – not really his friends – comrades, would get over it soon enough, they hadn't cared sure they pretended to, they made 'friends' so easily. They thought of him as a friend, like on Facebook were even if you hate the person there your friend. They wouldn't spend any time finding him, he was worthless, hopeless, friendless why shouldn't he give up?

In the light part of his mind( which was this little little part of him) said they might come. His kids didn't hate him, they were just mad, his comrades – people he trusted with his life - , would come because they didn't think him worthless.

Yea right. He tried his best to stay hopeful, to ignore the pain, to believe that he had friends that would save him. Trust me ignoring and staying hopeful was hard enough without that voice.

That stupid, stupid annoying voice it was breaking him. That voice, he knew from somewhere but his mind was so foggy he couldn't place it. The blindfold also had some affect on that, he couldn't see stuck in darkness with no dawn in sight. His operation had been a success, basically put he was in a lot of pain for a whole lot of time, and he didn't know what happened execept for success.

Superman P.o.V

Apoklios is not my favorite place in the universe, in face its probably my least favorite, next to war world that is. But, Batman might be there, he might, if he was well it would be worth it. Batman is his best friend, whether the Bat knows it or not. He understand the reason for mask, he others don't they act the same all the time, only he and Batman had true masks they wore. Flash had a mask and a secret idenity but it wouldn't matter if it was reveled he wouldn't mind hell he would probably enjoy the attention.

"Are you ok, Supes you seem kinda out of it" Flash asks me with concern.

"Yes, I am fine just thinking" I answer him my voice even almost sounding emotionless like the Bat does when he is upset. I learned to read him, I don't know why but out of all the humans. He is the most interesting one I have met, and I warn you I've met many different people. Now, I am not gay for him thats for sure, but I like him like a brother or a puzzling game.

And if Bruce wasn't alright, hell was to pay

And he would make sure of it.

Green Lantern P.o.V

Batman was missing and they were finding him, he huffed to himself, it was odd. Yes, that was the world odd to go looking for someone who usually did the tracking and looking. He wasn't best buds with the Bat but he was a friend of him he was sure. Though the Dark Knight didn't say much, he had a strong present that made you stay focus which was invisable until he was gone. He could tell Superman was upset that his 'test subject' was gone as Wally put it. He guess if the Bat was Superman's test subject, the Bat was his silent support.

And if the Bat wasn't alright, he would lose it

And he knew it.


End file.
